Koito Minase
Koito Minase is a first-year high school student who transferred to Hosea Academy in April. She is a girl with a special ability and a phantom hunter, but instead of joining a club or fighting the phantoms together with others, she fights them alone. This is due to the fact that she has shut herself off from other people becuase of a incident that happened during her childhood. She is one of the main characters of the Musaigen no Phantom World series. She is currently a member of the Heroes Coalition and works as a Solo Hero. Background Since a young age, Koito has had a very powerful ability. And because of that, people has treated her differently. Her ability was triggered by a phantom that was attacking animals at her school, and at that time, Koito attended to a normal school, where there was no Phantom-hunting club. One day, the rabbit hutch at her school was attacked by a phantom but Koito's ability awakened and she sealed it. But her ability was so powerful that her classmates and teachers became afraid, and even her parents were terrified. So in the end, she couldn't stay at home, so she was taken away by the Phantom Control Agency, and ever since this incident, she's shut herself off.3 Also, apparently, she was popular in class first and many classmates of Koito asked if she would want to hang out with them, but because she's so distant and never agreed to hang out, people stopped coming to her. Appearance Koito is a teenage girl with an average build and height who has the appearance of a cool beauty. Her short, lower chin-length and wavy hair has the color of magenta-pinkish, which she wears in side-bangs that frame her face, and she sports a yellow star-hair clip on the left side of her hair. Her eye color matches her hair color, and she also doesn't have a second white highlight in her eyes unlike the other characters, which gives the impression that she is aloof and quiet. She is also almost always seen wearing her headphones around her neck. Koito she is usually seen with a normal Hosea Academy school uniform for 1st year female students. Personality Koito is girl who most of the time prefers to be alone and fight the phantoms alone. She also doesn't like to work in pairs, and she always keep her distance from others, and that's how she lived her life ever since she got her ability, since she recognizes herself as "different". She has a aloof personality and doesn't talk much. She doesn't open up to people and often ignore people when they talk to her, and hence, why people call her "rude'". However, she can get impressed by people who fight the phantoms in a good way, and she complimented Reina and Mai, however, she later took back her words. However, after Haruhiko befriended her, she is shown to have a softer and more caring side to her. She also starts spending time with Haruhiko, Reina and Mai, showing a more friendlier side of her. She also becomes more social and doesn't have any problem being with the others and feel comfortable being with them. Koito also has it quite difficult to express her "girly" side, so she can be considered a tomboy. Abilities Koito's ability's name has not been revealed so far, but it is very powerful ability that she commands using song. Since her's hobby is music, so when she sings; she can make chains appear that will bind the enemy, which can stun or seal phantoms. She does not seal phantoms, but rather, is trying to find a way to dispose of them. Trivia * Koito is the first character from Musaigen no Phantom World to appear in the Heroes Coalitions fics. * Koito works in the Brainless Studios with an unspecified role. * Her name roughly means "Little String (Thread)". * Koito's hobby is music, and that's why she always have headphones around her neck. * Other than music, her hobby is collecting star hair-pins. * Koito has never joined a school club. * Arisu mentioned that Koito despises the phantoms for tearing her away from her friends and family, and that the phantoms is an enemy for her. * She tends to use a lot of sugar in her drinks. Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Heroes Coalition Category:Phantom Hunter Category:Unknown Status